camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
re: Thanks Bach! I was having a small crisis with that model. >.< Jay. Re: Group history help >.< hey bach, I need some help with a group history waves and I have a hard time thinking of. so my group is called hetalia (yeah it may have been done before on the wikia when i wasnt here...) and im trying to think of how the group could have formed. my char's dad works with the white house and is a demigod himself. he is the main reason why Hetalia was made (because he thought of it. i want that to be in the history some where). my original history for the group was: "Seeing that there are a lot of half-bloods popping up in the countries political businesses, Dave Bell, son of Zeus, father of Molly Bell (aka Washington), and a representative of the US, decided to make a group that will train to become "half-blood senators" to work with the demigods on their respective country's political party. Dave Bell is calling this group "Hetalia" because like the anime, they represent each one of their country/capital. (Washington (Aka Molly Bell) is the head/leader of the Hetalia group.)" but waves and I thought that there were a couple things we might have to fix in order to make it seem realistic. so bach, could you help me think of a group history when you get the chance? (and if you got confused by this message was brain dead when i typed it because of my math homework >.<" just let me know and I'll give a better explanation when im not brain dead) but the time was my butt i had 2 correct Lewleworange (talk) 15:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Quick question Do users who have left the wiki on their own free will, don't plan on RP'ing and etc. have permission to edit on things such as image votes? Re Well, after having gotten a User Left status, Slay has voted here recently. Happy Birthday! So, happy happy happy happy happy happy birthday Bachie! Thank you for being a really great admin to the wiki, for helping me and giving me lots of advice when I needed help or when I did something. It has been a great stay on the wiki for like 2 years now, and I really learned a lot from you. Now that you turn another year older, I hope the best of luck to you and to Jerry, to your own life, and for the years to come. We may not be that close, but I just want to say that I love you Bachie, for being a good "mom" to all of us users. I hope you enjoy your special day! Also Miggy wants to send his greetings to you, since his laptop's kind of broken. :D Re: You're welcome. :) OH, I don't want to take of advantage of greeting you to ask, but I posted a forum on CHBRPW powers wiki, regarding if I could work on tweaking the Aglaea powers. Re: Okay thanks xD Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Bachle :) Hope you're okay and have a lovely day! 18:23, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hi Bach!! Happy Birthday! Even though we aren't close it's still a special day. :D So, I hope you spend it well and happily. :3 Jay. Happy Birthday! "Donuts, Peppermint Mocha, With A Side Of A Cream Cheese Bagel."~Kattentine| 19:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! OMG Happy birthday big sis! :D *bounces around* Hope you have a great one! <3 B-day Heyyy! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope you have great joy on this very special day. :) :)! Happy birthday, hope you had a beautiful day full of blessings and happiness Can i talk to you? Can i talk to you real quick something happened today and i need to talk to you about it Enalais (talk) 00:06, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Thank you for understanding bach also can i get let back into chat? I think the problem has been fixed on my end Thanks again Enalais (talk) 00:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey Bach, I would like to wish you a happy birthday on this beautiful day. Thank you for helping the wikia blossom and you are totally an amazing person! Also thank you for answering all my questions and fixing my mistakes :). B'day Wishes Except, you know, you're the complete opposite of loser, you're awesome. I hope your day has been awesome too. (I know this is a liiiiiittle late >.<) Anyways, have a fab day, you fab person you. omg almost forgot happy birthday c: TheDeadlyOne (talk) 14:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) oh and the user part of the challenges page is so hard to do .-. <-- thoughts? re: I'm still doing it actually :| Oh and did you know Kale was gay? http://www.buzzfeed.com/mjs538/kale-comes-out-as-gay-in-exclusive-buzzfeed-interview?bffb We've talked about it So, we've talked about it on chat and yes, we agree that Kale's more of a pansexual playboy than normal gay guy. Tasks Hey Bach. Sorry for bugging you, but I was wondering if there was anything I could to to help you. For now, I'm focused on WB Overhaul and female model categories, so I wanted to know if there was anything else I could do to lend a hand. Monster Combat Stuff So, I got assigned to work on Monster Combat Training, and I was wondering if we can scratch the part about there being a limit to the amount of monsters that can be fought against, because they are created by campers separately. Instead, we would just pretend like the monsters were created in character, but there would be no rps where the cabins actually created the monsters, and instead everyone would be able to pick from all of the monsters. Wind said it was okay, but he said to pass it by you first. okay yeah can you PLEASE tell me about the hack that lets you mute people on main chat? cuz so many times i wanna stay on chat. just not hear some certain people >_> Haiiiii c: So Demi told me to ask you for permission to view/edit the document with the claiming test answers. So I just requested permission (my email is doggiethedoge@gmail.com >.<) and I was wondering if you can approve the request. Thanks :D PS: If my name shows up in the request, that is NOT my real last name xDDD Updates/ask :3 *Ok, so I could probs get the whole counsellors page done (also with Slay's replacements and stuff, etc etc.) *So I can GIMP by myself now BUT I don't know how to fit whole body pictures like this to 2.1 and it's so frustrating ugh .-. *Could I use your v9 coding if it's not too much trouble? I understand if you say no >~< *I sorta don't know the protocol of claims with the same name as a character (asking this because one of Hydro's claims has the same name as a character from a video game) re *love the new design c: *i know how to export if that's what you mean >-< TheDeadlyOne (talk) 18:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) V9 Do you mind if I use V9 coding for my chars or my userpage? Chatmod position I'm passing down this message to remind you to please vote here. :) MY CLAIM!! WHY DID YOU DELETE MAH CLAIM, I was moving IT to the sandbox, and I edited it, and I got no warning!!! Kane's Position The vote has obtained a majority of users who have voted "for". Claims Some claims need to be deleted: *Claiming:Camp/Joe Black *Claiming:Camp/Charlie Kennedy Claims that need to be checked by an admin: *Claiming:Camp/Zaria Phaser *Claiming:Camp/Izquixochitl *Claiming:Camp/Raven Myra By the way, do you need help with anything? (I haven't been that productive lately because of school >.<") >.<" I looked them over and I feel like they are good to go but Im not so sure so yeah... Re: :o Well, it's okay. I don't really RP using Orianna much so she can leave/be deleted idrc :3 TheDeadlyOne (talk) 01:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bachy, could you help me archive Ashton's page? The user left. I think I duplicated it, so it won't transfer/ be renamed. Re: Oh! Since she is leaving, I guess can you please delete it? :) Re Sure. :) Boxes Bachy, May I have your permission to use boxy codes now?:) Instead of circles?Um, a sample would be.. well, Contest:Character_Contest. It used to be circles but now, it's boxes ^^" Re: Personal..Oh, ^^" I see.. What I meant was before we used boxes with curved ends, now, they're pointed. I was asking if I could use it and play around with it myself ^^" Re: Ohhh O.O >.<" yeap, I need to learn more about these things. Thanks Bachy :) Browsing/Stalking So I was stalking your V9 blanks page and I was wondering if I could please use the random orbs one for a char? Pretty please? Re:requesty page Sweet, thanks :) Sorry >.< I went and updated the templates yesterday, and I was confused as to why my edits weren't showing up on the challenges page. I went into the source for the counselor page and saw that the templates were the subpages, not the templates. So, I went and updated both >.< Sorry if I caused any confusion >.< Version 9 Hello Bach I was wondering if I could use your version 9 blanks. The clocks and the flower 7. Thank you! Re: Re: Okay, I'll think I'll take another one. Head/lt Purposes Hey Bach. I wanted to tell you something concerning the latest counsellor purposes. Since head and lt counsellors of cabins now have to update the lists every now and then, it has come to my attention that officially inactive users cannot fulfill that duty. It seems unfair to active/semi-active users that they don't really follow the new purpose. Even if they have a 6 month protection covering their inactivity, they still aren't doing it. Just wanted to tell you my share of thoughts. Priestess and Priest Page Being the stalker I am, I noticed that you needed somebody to monitor the priests and priestesses page. I simply voluteer because I already have two priestess characters. Also, may I have your permission to use the Version 2 Word Bubbles? Thank you! Model Issues So recently I gave Camellia away to User:Maickol24 and I told him to not change the following things.. the model, the history and only parcial of the personality. But I noticed that he changed the model and I told him over Iris Message and over chat. And still he hasn't changed it back! Then I contacted him a few days ago and he deleted it.. P.S. Did you give him permission to use Word Bubble Version 3? Please Help Me I have a question. How do you make a list appear under a submission? I'm trying to make a list of submissions that appear whenever someone submits something, like for the claims, on my wiki, but the things I'm doing aren't working. Oh, and also, how do you make special pages? "I'm Demonic. I'm a Chihuahua. I am Demonic Chihuahua." DemonicChihuahua Re: Re: Thank you so much Bach! Re That's good to hear. Could you notify me on when you've made the minor>minor categories so I can start revising the stuff I did without only partially fulfilling it? (Until then I guess I could do other RB stuff). Please Help Me I have a question. How do you make a list appear under a submission? I'm trying to make a list of submissions that appear whenever someone submits something, like for the claims, on my wiki, but the things I'm doing aren't working. Oh, and also, how do you make special pages? "I'm Demonic. I'm a Chihuahua. I am Demonic Chihuahua." DemonicChihuahua Re Do not touch them. >.> I shall revert them. Re: By special pages I mean like how on this wiki there' like Claim: Roleplay: Contests: And others alike. "I'm Demonic. I'm a Chihuahua. I am Demonic Chihuahua." DemonicChihuahua V9 Could I perhaps, if it doesn't bother you, help you make blanks? Re: V9 hello bach. may i use the v9 coding? I know u get these type of questions a lot and you can say no if you want to. Requests Js, I think, by my opinion, that the blanks should remain in a sub page. Since not everyone has the permission to use the,, perhaps not converting them official pages would be best. For the requests' page, I think that it would be better if there were to be headers instead of tabbers. I believe it would be more organized, and putting a small one request limit would keep things neater and avoid giving anyone any major headaches. (That might have been a tad exaggerated, but imagine if you were to get 4 requests from the same user, it would bonk up the page and maybe even frustrate you. *That's right, I care.* :P) Coding Forgive me for spamming your talk. I am sincerely sorry about it. But could I perhaps use your page to make some blanks for others too? Re: V9 Sky coding so another question about the V9 coding, may i use the blank sky coding for one of my characters? ^^ Re Hey sorry about the word bubble i thought anyone could use them i didnt know you had to ask but if its ok with you i would like to use them if its ok and about the model thing ill change it back but im not sure what the name of the privious pic was so it will take awhile and i would be glad to give it back if she wants it sorry for the troble Maickol24 (talk) 08:05, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Camellia Hey i changed the model back and by accident i deleted that lock down message sorry but i am going to give the char back cause i dont wanna have to deal with something like this again i didnt think changing the model would be a big deal but i guess it was and just to clarify i didnt ignore her request i was just busy with stuff at home and didnt have the time to do it until now i just wanted to clarify that and once again sorry for the trouble. Maickol24 (talk) 08:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Demititans Hey Bach. I've observed that many pages of children of titans have the demigods category, instead of the demititans one, so I'm updating them. I wanted to check if it was okay. Help Since the categories are being revamped, I'm a mess. v.v I can't seem to live without my children categories. So, long story short, would you need any help with anything? (Preferably concerning AD work, because I haven't done a lot of those lately, and yeah.). Sorry I'm really sorry for the big trouble >.< Although on the bright side Brocky gave me a doc regarding the full list of AD work so I don't go straying too far. Thank you for explaining things out though. :) Re: Bachy, may I have your permission to use the Holden Snider coding? Re Ya as i said on kanes page my computer sometime goes crazy and delted the meassage so i didnt mean to delete it and ya i guess your right Maickol24 (talk) 09:40, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Oh! Not the colors, just the V9 template please. ^^" Re: Kamsamnida Bachy-unni *bows* ^^ Confuzzled hey bach!!!!!!!!!! so like, the poor AS department is getting more RBs!!! (but you of all people already know that >.<" stupid pandy >.> *sighs*) But we still dont have an admin yet. :( So i was thinking after a couple more weeks of being an RB.... i was thinking of requesting to become an Admin........................ But the thing is.... SCHOOL DX Like, i can only be very active on summer but i feel like i will demote myself to a RB when school starts because they just give out so much damn homework. >.<" Since you are such a great person who gives out great advice... (opinion... advice not sure what word to use in this context but whatever XP). could you tell me what you think about it and what I should do? (and sorry this message is so painfully long XD) I have an idea. I have a weapon idea for my claim and i just want to run it by you to see if it's overpowered or not and this weapon is a sheild that is kind of like a test your luck wheel there is an outer triangle that spins and lands on one of eight triangles that are two diffrent colors red and black if the outer triangle lands on red it blocks magical and enchanted attacks but physical attacks go right through it like it's a ghost, if it lands on black then physical attacks are blocked but magic and enchantments go right through it. I just want to know what you think and to see if i can use it. Enalais (talk) 00:42, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Well damn xD just a quick heads up i might not be on a few days or so cuz my mom's SUPER pissed with me atm, don't mark me as "officially inactive" or anything but yeah >.< just thought you should know boss Monthly Power Updates Hey Bach. If it's okay with you, I was going to update characters' monthly powers, since some of them might not have the obtained powers or simply made the mistake to wrongfully put them earlier without any prize. I have a a question before starting, and I hope that I'm not bothering you. If I see someone who has the monthly powers but don't deserve them yet, and that there isn't any notification of a used power-up, do I directly put the page on lockdown/issue status, or should I message the user first about it? Questions I am DanChan123 and a newb on his wiki. My first character's claiming, Daniel Chanene is still pending. I've done some "exploring," but I still have many questions: *I know the original Percy Jackson series had "Capture The Flag". I was thinking their would be a roleplay for Capture The Flag, with two teams or maybe some extra gigs to it or something, like customized multiplayer battles, 3 or more-way team battles, and etc. If there is a page, please tell me and give me the link. Otherwise, if it works differently, tell me how it works. *Other Monsters: In roleplays, is it mandatory to use monsters on the monster encyclopedia page? *In my character's history (Claiming:Camp/Daniel Chanen), there is another character, a wind spirit. Do I have to claim that wind spirit too? The wind spirit does not live at Camp. *In a battle (roleplay), could you be creative and make up some cool variations/uses for certain moves, or do you have to stick with straightfoward attacks listed on the powerset. For example, an Aeolus child creates a mini-tornado, but then jumps in the tornado himself while carrying a sword, and spinning around with the sword spinning with him in fast circles, cutting nearby enemies. *How can I earn the ability to contribute and add stuff to the wiki? Do I need to become an admin? Are there any ways? *DanChan123 05:01, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Question >.< So I've been wondering for a while, do admins still need faction approval? >.< I keep getting a mixed response so >.< Nymph Images Hey Bach. I was thinking that instead of having one single category for all nymphs, which would resort to the same issue given with the Images of char/Images categories, there should be one for each species. I'll be willing to help whenever you'll need it. Please Please could you resize this for it to fit on a characters page header? Please ily and do you need me to do anything on the wiki? Blanks Can I use the flower theme blank number 9? "I Never Let My Best Friend Do Stupid Things...Alone."~Kattentine 17:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey. It's been a long, long, long time since I've been on here. So please excuse me if I made a mistake in messaging you. Due from the fact that I've been absent, I was wondering how I'd be able to be active again. To be more specefic, on my character pages, it says that my character will never return. So I didn't want to just remove it and start RP. Thanks in advance. Kalipsuco (talk) 02:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC) re: Omg thank you <3 btw im not sure if it's a glitch but it says we're not contacts on skype? Re: Already have and I hope you feel better Hey Bach, I have a wikia with a Live! Chat! feature and I was wondering how do I edit the words, background, and welcome text? Jodenku (talk) 22:40, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah, but he c&p'ed my page's old coding for the time being so he could use it. I specifically asked that he would have to change the images, so I know he won't be using them. When he intends to do so is not at my knowledge though. Page Hi Bach! Been a while since I was here but anyways, could you please delete the page I accidentally created? It was supposed to be a template 'cause I thought there wasn't that col-begin on the wiki >.< thanks =) The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ moar V9 pwease :3 uhm can i get something with... Template:MilesH these colors? also i'd appreciate a cyclone pattern, hopefully i'll be able to discuss this more on skype, cuz library comps lack skype ;~; WB i'm afraid to use anything without permission @_@ so, can i use the WB version 3? c: veritum lt I'll leave Flame a message now